Nunca te dejare ir
by usaneechan
Summary: Hinata x Itachi que pasaria si Hinata fuera el centro de atencion de tres chicos muy especiales......aventuras acción etc... todo lo que se le ocurra a la autora............ mundo alterno.


¡irasshaimase

**¡I****rasshaimase!**

Me llamo usaneechan y este es mi primer fanfic.

Decidí que seria un…... bueno poco a poco lo irán descubriendo.

Aunque creo que exagere un poco, pero es que Hinata-chan es mi personaje favorito al igual que los demás que la acompañan.

Es un mundo alterno aunque espero que les guste y se entretengan así como yo lo hice.

Y Onegai no sean muy duros, prometo que haré lo posible por mejorar T.T

Los personajes y las canciones que encontraran aquí no me pertenecen y nada es usado con fines de lucro.

Bueno comenzamos…

Capitulo 1

- uff!! Que aburrido?

- E…tt…o Naruto-kun

- Si

- Me…me prestas mi cuaderno

- Tu cuaderno?... – voltea a ver su cuaderno y se da cuenta de que hizo muchos dibujos en este – l…o necesitas ahora

- Bueno es que… iba a realizar el ejercicio – sonrojada

- Ya lo echo a perder

- Como?! – Voltea Hinata a ver a Sasuke

- No ves que ya hizo sus garabatos – decía el Uchiha muy tranquilo

Naruto se pone de pie con el puño cerrado y muy molesto - pero que dices?

Todos voltean a ver al ojiazul y este queda muy apenado, además de recibir un buen regaño y de paso un castigo.

Varias clases después….

- Tsk!! Ese maldito de Sasuke solo quería hacerme quedar en ridículo - decía mientras limpiaba los baños.

Riiiiiiiiii……….ng Riiiiiiii……….ng

- Oh! Que cansado…… y aun no termino ¬ ¬ ya se voy a cantar

Kakiranase sonzai wo

Koko ni iru to

Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru…….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Después de escuchar el toque de salida Hinata se levanto de su asiento, el cual se ubica en el quinto lugar en la segunda fila mas cercana a la pared que da al patio de la escuela, tomo su mochila, se despidió de sus compañeros excepto Sasuke que ya se había ido. Se dirigió a la Biblioteca a terminar su tarea la cual había empezado a realizar un día antes.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con Lee con el cual converso un rato ya que tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero fueron interrumpidos por una llamada que el chico recibió y tuvo que marcharse inmediatamente dejando a la chica continuar con sus estudios.

Estaban por dar las 7 pm por lo que tuvo que retirarse, pero cuando estaba por dar el último paso para salir del Instituto se dio cuenta que había olvidado su celular en la Biblioteca así que tenia que regresar de nueva cuenta, sin embargo ya eran mas de las 7 pm y recordó que la bibliotecaria se molestaba mucho cuando los estudiantes dejaban algún objeto olvidado e iban por el pasada la hora de servicio, así que se detuvo detenidamente a pensar si continuar o mejor volvía mañana. Después de pensarlo recordó que le faltaba algo mas y era la libreta que le había prestado a Naruto por lo que no le quedaba mas opción regresar, aunque no sabia su el chico aun seguía en el Colegio, ya que después del incidente de clase no lo había visto, pero decidió arriesgarse y también lo usaba como pretexto para verlo.

Camino en dirección a la Biblioteca, pero estaba muy oscuro por lo que no se percato de que alguien la seguía; llego a esta pero ya esta cerrada, así que ahora lo único que le quedaba era buscar a Naruto, comenzó a recorrer la escuela pero no lo encontraba de repente escucho un ruido detrás de ella por lo que volteo rápidamente pero no consiguió ver nada por lo que siguió caminando y con cada paso que daba escuchaba que alguien se aproximaba a ella mas y mas así que se puso su mochila al frente y saco con mucha cautela un kunai que solía cargar por si lo necesitaba y cuando sintió que la persona misteriosa se acercaba mas, volteo y lo lanzo dejándolo caer al suelo en seco, Hinata frunció el seño y con una sonrisa burlona se dispuso a hablar …

- jejeje ahora si se te atrape- se acerco y se quedo muy sorprendida al ver que a lo que había atacado no era una persona sino un muñeco, sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se alejo lentamente, cuando estaba a una distancia considerable se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de correr pero en ese momento apareció alguien detrás suyo y le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra la obligo a oler un trapo húmedo con un olor muy desagradable que provoco que se desmayara al instante sin dejarla defenderse y a merced del individuo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

……Your blurry eyes

……Kokoro wa

……hanarete

……yuku

- Uff!! parece que por fin termine n.n

- Jajajaja…. Te sienta bien ese trabajo – con los brazados cruzados

- ¬ ¬ Sasuke …oh! Que haces aquí?

- Nada- con un tono sospechoso, baja los brazos y se acerca al rubio lo mira fijamente y no tardo mucho en cerrar los ojos y sonreírle.

Uzumaki no entendía el comportamiento del moreno, estaba inmóvil muy desconcertado, pasaron varios segundos para que reaccionara

- ey… Sasuke que te pasa? ñ.n – se alejo bruscamente del ojinegro – no pareces tu mismo

- en verdad eso crees – con una sonrisa burlona

- mmm…. Tu no eres Sasuke – le dijo afirmándolo

- veo que eres muy observador pero lamento decirte que eso no te servirá de mucho – el pelinegro es acerco al chico mientras el otro retrocedía con mucho temor….

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo el cual como se dieron cuenta no tiene nombre, es que se me ocurría un buen nombre jijiji. Dejando eso a un lado los demás si tendrán nombre.

Reviews Onegai, creo que es la segunda vez que lo menciono pero es que en verdad los necesito.

Por ultimo les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo aunque tampoco dejen review. Nos vemos en el siguiente n.n


End file.
